Silver Screen Critique
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Marissa and Bucky went to go see Blood and Chocolate the movie and coming out what they think. Its terriably short, but I didn't want to spoil the movie too much and also I have been too busy with college to do alot of writing. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Cold Silver Screen

Rated: K+

Jadecoyote

(This is a one shot fanfic and is a spoiler and critique for Blood and Chocolate. Read and Review)

The crowd left the movie theatre, many heading for the bathroom as the rest made their way to the exit. Marissa threw her half empty bag

of popcorn well holding her soda close to her. She had gone to the movie version of "Blood and Chocolate" and it sort of made her wish

she had stayed home. One thing she was thankful for was that Gabriel and the others had boycotted it. The book in itself wasn't a big

deal, because who would believe such things as werewolves? She thought she had been ready for anything that Hollywood could throw

at her, but this was almost too much. She had gone with Bucky and swore that the Four had snuck in at some point but had left at some

point. Rolling her eyes and pushing some hair from her face she gazed up at the man at her side. Bucky was always the best friend of

Gabriel and he had to out of friendly impulse to see what they had done to him. For a few moments they said nothing to each other.

"That was the most terrible thing I have ever seen" she said in a voice marveling at it. "Europe? I don't think Gabriel even has a passport.

And came from France not in the city of hypocrites!" she exclaimed well trying to keep her voice down. Bucky gave a small smile and s

shook his head a bit.

"Don't forget they made Gabriel into a bad Antonio with a grungy look. I wish he had come he would have found it somewhat amusing"

he said then winced when she punched him in the side and let out a deep breath.

"Bucky, it was so pathetic. I mean they make it sound like Aiden was some coolish artist instead of a high school pretty boy! And the

Five was pretty messed up making Rafe the son of Astrid. That's just wrong for so many reasons. Poor Ulf I don't know the Four kind

of left in the middle of it. Its not like they paid for it or anything" she said going on and on in her rant. Bucky simply listened and nodded

his head once and a while. He really didn't feel he needed to put his input.

"It was just a movie. Like the book written by that young adult writer no one is going to believe such garbage" he reasoned causing her to

gasp.

"But Bucky, Now all these humans are going to look at it and become fans of werewolves. Are kind will no longer be something that

people don't want to think about. We used to be the nightmare in the dreams of children. sighs Now we are going to be the love of Goths

" she said bitterly. Bucky draped an arm around her trying to calm his mate down. She growled softly and reached down and tugged at

her shirt as Bucky pushed the door open.

"Before I drive you crazy too much" she said and paused daring him to open his mouth and comment. "The whole thing about cutting a

Loup Garou and seeing what they really are. That is really stupid..and stupid..and stupid" she said letting out a not so lady like snort.

"Lets go home so you can have a warm cup of tea and maybe relax a bit" He said as his right hand massaged her shoulder causing it to relax.

finis


	2. The Four

-1

Chapter 2

Gregory pushed the door open and hunkered down in the middle of the aisle seats and sat down holding two boxes of candy and a medium popcorn. He couldn't have put change together to afford the soda , and the other three were being assholes about the whole thing. Though they had snuck in they had gotten the food. Ulf nudged him and pointed his finger over the seats and pointed to the two people near the front. There sat Bucky and Marissa sitting close together as the previews played, and Gregory lolled his boots on the seat in front of him to block out the vision of them as he slouched. Finn sipped his soda and took in a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It was a big ruckus about this movie among the pack and the Four had to see it for themselves. When the lights dimmed a couple with two small whining children with them.

The previews started for one action where the Four started to snicker and talk through the whole thing. A boorish man turned around and told them to be quiet, which in result Finn did a very rude hand gesture. Willam grabbed Finn's hand and gave a sheepish smile to the man. As the movie starts Gregory glanced between his feet at Bucky and Marissa and tried to silent his sigh. It started out and the whole European scene made all four gape at it and they go into the to the modern descendants of an age-old sect of werewolves. These lycanthropes exist in the shadows of the city, only engaging in ritualistic hunts together as a pack and never, or rarely, preying on the human beings with whom they must coexist -- at least, never on human beings whose death or disappearance might lead the authorities to the wolf men. At that all seemed to shake their head at the pathetic-ness of this beginning.

"The Lycanthrope have nothing to do with the plot. Is this a bad werewolf movie that. Not the biting snapped, drooling. I could have gone and seen a movie with some chick banging a guy" Finn said in a bitter tone of voice. Willam shook his head.

"Will you be quiet. We paid good movies to see this movie" The woman with children said as her children started to whine and fuss, the little girl asking what 'banging' meant. When they got to Gabriel Finn started to giggle loudly and Ulf coughed loudly going to his own laughing fit. Bucky looked over his shoulder at them and gave him a look telling them to be quiet. When they settled down the Four tried not to roll their eyes at the whole Gabriel needs a wife even so and so to impregnate her.

Ulf stood up and let out a cry of fury when they Rafe was the son of Astrid who was considered the 'aunt' and 'uncle' Gabriel thing was too stupid. Finn, Gregory, and Willam grabbed him and pulled him down. When Ulf was muzzled by his three companions they went back to watching the movie. Aiden came off as some kind artistic fool who seemed to know a lot about werewolves and Vivian was some over emotion artist.

Finn mentioned how good the graphics were at least, but Willam snorted and threw popcorn at the screen but it didn't go far beaming some over weight guy who glowered menacingly, but looked too big to get up and gives chase.

"**_Vivian_**_: What's the city taught you?  
_**_Aiden_**_: That the werewolf stories have gotten it all wrong. In the loup garoux legend, they're not cursed, their blessed. Like the moon turning them into wolves, that's all how it's twisted later. The loup garoux can change whenever they want. It's- it's, uh... mind over matter. Transcendence. You know, they believe they will change, and in that moment they do. Can you imagine that? From a man to a wolf.   
_**_Vivian_**_: Sounds beautiful.  
_**_Aiden_**_: It is. Uh, supposedly, you could kill them with silver, but also with fire.  
_**_Vivian_**_: Really.  
_**_Aiden_**_: Yeah. A- and you couldn't become one, you know? Be bitten or whatever. You're either born a loup garoux or you're not.  
_**_Vivian_**_: Oh.  
_**_Aiden_**_: And in the stories, they say that if you harm a loup garoux, if they bleed, that they show you just a glimpse of what they really are. It's all in the eyes, apparently."_

At that moment the Four burst out laughing at number one the cheesy line, and number two the whole bullshit behind it. Thought Gregory was laughing he kept shooting glances at Bucky and Marissa.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore and they got up spilling popcorn all over the ground and picked up their candy and sodas. When the door slammed and the movie echoed from behind them they left. Gregory shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to front ticket desk and with the three behind him demanded that they get their money back for the crappy movie. The girl helplessly called the manager.

"Is there a problem here" said the man who looked like an over stuffed sofa with his red coat and plump tummy.

"We want our money back!" Finn said in a dangerous tone of voice and the guy looked at the Four and pointed his finger at them.

"I didn't see you four pay for your tickets, GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" he said and the Four glowered and left swearing and figuratively snapping.

"Fucking movie!" Ulf chided and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah…stupid movie" Gregory grumbled seeming lost in thought.

(There you go)


End file.
